


Crush

by NerdsLikeUs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellie is in denial, Episode Tag: s17e06, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLikeUs/pseuds/NerdsLikeUs
Summary: But I could be your crush, like, throw you for a rush, likeHoping you'd text me so I could tell youI been thinking 'bout your touch likeTouch, touch, touch, touch, touchI could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to 'Bad Ideas', my other Ellick fic inspired by a Tessa Violet song. You don't need to read that to understand this, they are just Nick vs Ellie's POVs from around the same time.

So.  


Nick has a girlfriend. That’s good, right? Right!  


Definitely, definitely a good thing, which is why she feels queasy and a little lightheaded and unable to meet his eyes. It’s all excitement for him, and leftover jitters from the case, plus she’s probably coming down with a cold and/or due for her period.  


Ellie sighs and rubs her sweaty hands on her jeans. It’s been a weird week.

It’s not a big deal, really. Just, after the note, Ellie had thought ... maybe ... that he liked her. Not seriously, of course - this was Nick, after all - but warmly. Sweetly. Maybe even lustingly. 

(Was that a word? She can’t seem to think straight.)

It was nice to be a crush. She could see the softness in his eyes when he looked at her, the protectiveness in his hands when he touched her, and the heat in his voice when they argued. She felt … wanted. 

(And, maybe, she felt a bit of want of her own. She was human, after all, and it had been awhile. It was normal, she told herself, to notice that a friend was hot. So what if she sometimes caught herself staring at his biceps as he rested his arms on the steering wheel during a stakeout? What was the big deal if she occasionally imagined running her hands through his hair, or trailing her fingers along his abs, or kissing a line down his shoulders? It didn’t have to be weird.) 

She didn’t delude herself into the idea that he felt more than just a crush, of course. A fleeting burst of passion, a brief head turn between other distractions. He hadn’t mentioned it, and neither had she, not wanting to lose what they had over a mild infatuation. He knows her, deeply, perhaps better than anyone. His friendship, that’s what matters, not her longing to be desired. 

(She doesn’t let herself think that maybe they could keep being friends even if she did bring it up. That, maybe, it could be the seed from which something new could grow.) 

He has a girlfriend now, which is good. A serious woman in his life was what he needed, not intense gazes and unspoken words. She’s happy for him. Really. 

(She definitely didn’t spend last night awake, scrolling through his social media accounts looking for any sign of his mystery woman. She also definitely didn’t stare at her dark ceiling for an hour after forcing herself to switch off her phone wondering if he’d text her. Wondering what she would say if he did.) 

Nothing much changes after he tells her. She plays it cool. Works with him, talks with him, laughs with him. She doesn’t pry, doesn’t press him for every detail. She fills her days up with other things – jogging, coffee with friends, movie marathons.

(It takes her several weeks to realise he’s still been on her mind – she’s been jogging their favourite routes, including him in all the stories she tells her friends, watching his favourite movies.)

His crush is over, but she tells herself nothing has changed. Their actual feelings for each other are the same as they always have been.

(She doesn’t know how right she is.)

**Author's Note:**

> Title, lyrics, and inspiration all from Tessa Violet's song 'Crush'. Nick's feelings and motives are always so obvious to me but Ellie can be more of a mystery. I really enjoyed exploring her point of view in this fic! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
